Raven The Demonic Butcher Vs Beast Boy The Homicidal Maniac
Raven The Demonic Butcher & Beast Boy The Homicidal Maniac Romance Never Dies. Chapter 1 “I thought you were dead babe what happened” Beast Boy said looking at her confused. “I was locked in Superman's Phantom Zone for a few years I don’t know how I didn’t die…after that I went completely insane” Raven said playing with the axe in her hand. “I just can’t believe it I’ve looked all over for you” Beast Boy said looking at the other psychopath. “You could have at least called me I haven’t seen you in 2 years” Beast Boy said starting to get angry. “If I called you then you would have called the other Titans believe me I did want to call” Raven retorted “lies” Beast Boy said throwing the meat cleaver at her. Raven dodged the meat cleaver pulling out the axe and running towards Beast Boy insanity kicking in. He sliced her skin up like tossed salad. Beast Boy grabbed him by her arms and threw her at a faraway grave stone causing it to smash. Beast Boy retrieved his Meat Cleaver when Raven sliced at him again. He dodged and sliced her cheek. Raven tackled him to the ground and was about to plunge the Axe through his chest when he came to her senses about everything both of them did. Chapter 2 Raven stood up and let Beast Boy up “I’m sorry” Raven said “yeah me to” Beast Boy replied they were about to make out until a laser went into Beast Boys head. He hit the ground with a thump mark looked up with rage as the Justice League is on the scene. Raven couldn’t control herself she lunged at Batman and decapitated him with her axe . Her hand twitched causing his batarangs to fire three rounds two of them killing Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. She was about to go after The Flash and Superman when she felt a pain in her stomach. Superman had punched her in the stomach shattering her ribs . Raven fell beside her lover as her world faded to black. Chapter 3 At the Jump City morgue there lay Raven Roth's body also known as Raven the butcher lying on a cold operating table. “Death due to ribs being shattered” the mortician said to the criminal investigator “anything else about her” the officer said looking at the body “well it is astonishing her body seems to be still healing itself even after death at an extremely fast rate…the only other person we have had do this was the patient downstairs” the mortician said looking at her chart. Raven rose up off of the operating table. She silently picked up her axe slicing the officers throat the mortician was knocked to the ground in utter terror “y-your eyes” she said pointing to Ravens face. Raven looked over to the mirror on the wall to see that her eyes were glowing red He turned to the doctor “well that explains a lot” he said lifting her axe up “please, please, no, no, no” the doctor cried out “shhh you’ll be in a better place…IN HELL WITH MY FATHER TRIGON!” Raven said slashing into the doctor repeatedly laughing hysterically at her screams. Once the doctor was turned inside out she slowly walked out of the morgue the only sound was her boots clicking across the floor. Chapter 4 Raven walked out to see guns pointed on her. “Move and I will send you back to hell” the officer said through his mega phone. Raven chuckled as her body turned red and was lifted into the air and you could hear her demonic laughter echo through the skies. once she appeared through the shadows her hair was dark blue and was all over her face, she appeared to have raven wings made of demonic energy,. “fire” the officer said making the officers empty their rounds on her. Chapter 5 None of the bullets affected her “my turn” she said in a voice that sounded more like six hundred and sixty six demons at the exact same time. She raised her hands causing the officers’ to rise from the ground clawing at their legs pulling them down into the asphalt to their horrible fate. Raven changed back to her normal form walking away into the depths of night. Chapter 6 A few minutes later… Beast Boy stood up from the table ready to kill anybody in his way only to find dead body’s covering the halls All brutally mutilated and disfigured horribly. He could only smile and say “looks like somebody’s awake” he grabbed his cleaver off of the table. With that he made his descent into the night to find the next unfortunate soul to massacre not noticing his eyes turn bright red for only a split second not aware that Trigon is starting to influence him like he has Raven. "Later on that day" Raven and Beast Boy later caught up with each other" "Beast Boy looked at Raven" We need to go to Sweden and give Dennis a visit he will give us info on our next kill. "Beast Boy said looking at her" Good idea "She said" To be continued... Category:Trollpasta